A Paw Patrol Wedding
by Amelia154
Summary: A week after the events of Skye's birthday, Chase and Skye are about to go to Barkingburg to tell Chase's family the good news. But what will happen when they get back. When Skye goes mysteriously missing after a rescue will they find her in time to get married or will she be gone forever. Read to find out. The sequel to A Special Day. Rated K for now but rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy but nice day in Adventure Bay at the Lookout Chase and Skye were getting ready to go to Barkingburg to tell his mother and sister the news. It has been a week since Chase asked Skye to marry him and she said yes. As he was getting the Air Patroller ready Skye was in the hanger getting ready to call her parents. After tapping a few buttons she pressed the call button. After a couple seconds of buzzing her mom Stephanie answered.

_"__Hello?" _

"Hey mom it's me." Skye answered back.

_"__Oh hey hold on a minuet. John its Skye."_ Skye heard her mother say.

_"__Okay, I am coming."_ A voice was heard in the background. Thirty seconds later Skye's father John came in the view of the camera.

_"__Hey Skye, how are you doing?"_ He asked.

"I am doing well. Are Matthew and Joy there?" Then in the background they heard the door open and close.

_"__Actually they just got back. Joy, Matthew, Skye is on the phone."_ Stephanie said as they came into the camera's view.

_"__Hey Skye, how are you doing? How's the Paw Patrol going?"_ They asked.

"Hi. I am doing well it is going really well. I called to tell you all something." As she said that the elevator door was heard causing Skye to turn around and see Chase.

"Hey are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah I am just calling my family right now. I was just about to tell them."

_"__Tell us what?"_ Joy asked as Chase came into view. _"Hey Chase."_

"Hi." Chase said back.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Chase and I are getting married on October 10th." Skye told them causing them to cheer.

_"__Congratulations. When did this happen?"_ They all asked.

"About a week ago on my birthday."

_"__Oh well congratulations you two."_ John said.

"Thanks. We were just about to go to Barkingburg to tell my mom and sister." Chase said.

_"__Okay we will let you go. It was nice talking to you. Love you."_ Matthew said.

"Love you to. Bye."

_"__Bye."_

"Your family is nice. Ready to go?" Chase asked.

"Yeah let's go." She said. Then they went down the elevator to say bye to the others then left. After a couple of hours of flying, Barkingburg came into sight. After a couple minuets they landed in the underwater HQ and got into the Mission Cruiser and went to the castle. Soon the castle came into view.

"How do you think they will react to us telling them?" Skye asked.

"I don't know. I think that they will be happy and surprised. Well we're here." Chase said stepping out of the Mission Cruiser and being greeted by Chloe and Lady.

"Hey Chase. Hi Skye." They said.

"Hi." The two pups replied back.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"What can't I visit my mom and sister with my girlfriend?" Chase joked.

"Okay Chase stop. Just tell them." Skye told him earning a confused glance from Lady and Chloe.

"Okay, okay. So Skye and I came to tell you something. Last week on Skye's birthday we surprised her with a party and I also asked her if she would marry me and she said yes." Chase said earning a big hug and squeal from Chloe and a hug from Lady.

"Congratulations. When are you getting married?" They asked.

"October 10th." Chase and Skye said at the same time.

"Well seeing as it is late and you both must be tired from your journey why don't you stay here at the castle for the night." Lady suggested.

"Okay. I'll call Ryder and let him know the plan once we get settled in." Chase said. After saying hi to the Princess and telling her the news they got settled in their rooms and Chase told Ryder everything then went to sleep. The next day after breakfast Chase and Skye said goodbye and left to go back to Adventure Bay. When they got back they were greeted by the pups while Ryder was in the Lookout.

"Hey guys how did it go with your mom and sister?" Rocky asked.

"It went well. I got a bear hug from my sister and mom. They were happy for us as usual. We spent the night there since it was late." Chase said.

"We know. Wyder told us after you called him last night." Zuma said.

"Okay well how did things go here?" Skye asked but before they could answer their pup tags went off.

_"__Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" _Ryder's voice was heard.

"Ryder needs us!" All the pups said. As they were rushing into the Lookout Marshall in his typical fashion tripped on the air and ended up rolling into the other pups earning groans from the others.

"Looks like we're on a roll." Marshall joked receiving laughs from the others as they go up. When they reached the logo it transformed into Chase's badge for an ultimate rescue. Wasting no time they got changed and into the elevator to go up to the top. When at the top the pups jumped out and lined up.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for coming up here pups. We have an emergency. Mr. Porter just called and said that someone kidnapped Alex." Ryder said causing the pups to gasp.

"Who would do that?" Marshall asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know Marshall but we need to act fast. This is why I am calling this an ultimate police rescue. Chase I need you to lead the team and search for clues. Then when we find Alex, Marshall, I need you to bring your EMT pup pack in case Alex got hurt."

"These paws uphold the law." The pups said in unison.

"Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said pumping his fist in the air and sliding down the fireman pole.

And here is the sequel to A Special Day. Thank you for all those encouraging reviews. Wow, what a lot of action in this chapter. First Chase and Skye tell their families the news of their engagement and then Ryder gets a call reporting that Alex got kidnapped. Stay tuned for next chapter to find out what happens to Alex. By the way Lady and Chloe are not my oc's. They belong to GBarbs. Skye's family however are mine. See you next time.

-Amelia154


	2. The Rescue & the Missing Pup

Chapter 2: The rescue & the missing pup

After the vehicle scene the pups and Ryder head over to Mr. Porters to search for clues. When they got their Mr. Porter greeted them by the front door.

"Hi Ryder, pups. I don't know what happened. I sent Alex up to his room this morning so he could get dressed but he was taking so long and when I came to check on him his room was a mess and he was gone. Will you help look for him?" Mr. Porter asked clearly worried.

"Don't worry Mr. Porter we'll help look. Mind if we look in his room for clues?" Ryder asked.

"Sure go ahead. His room is down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." Ryder said. When they got to Alex's room they were

surprised to see such a mess.

"Well we do know that there was some kind of struggle. Did you hear any noises or cries for help Mr. Porter?" Chase asked.

"Nothing." He said. After a few minutes of searching Marshall found a piece of paper.

"Hey, what's this?" Marshall asked handing it to Ryder.

"Maybe it's a ransom note." Skye said.

"What does it say Wyder?" Zuma asked.

"It says, '_Dear Paw Patrol, if you want to have this kid back you must bring me a thousand dollars and make sure to bring a certain pup with you. Bring those to me at ten a.m._" Ryder said while reading the note.

"Certain pup what does that mean?" Skye asked.

"And where are we going to get a thousand dollars?" Rocky added.

"Well, I have a thousand dollars stored away in a safe that I was going to use as a summer vacation for Alex, but I guess I mine as well use it to save him. As for the certain pup I have no idea what they are talking about." Mr. Porter said.

"Well it is nine-thirty right now so Chase, see if you can smell this note and follow the scent it could lead us to where Alex is." Ryder said as Chase sniffed the paper then started sniffing the ground.

"I got a scent Ryder. They went this way pointing out the window toward the woods."

"Good job Chase. Now let's go and follow the trail." Ryder said with the pups running to the Ultimate Police Cruiser and Ryder getting on his ATV. After a few minutes of Driving through the forest Chase stops the Cruiser and starts walking around sniffing.

"What did you find Chase?" Ryder asked.

"I've got Alex's scent and the other scent as well. They are very close. I can smell it." Chase said. "Smells like they went this way." He finishes running into the trees with the others following. Soon they get to a clearing with a small shack in front of them.

"What is this place?" Rubble asked.

"I don't know but Alex's scent is definitely leading up to the shack." Chase said walking to the door. When they reached the door they carefully opened it and walked inside.

"It's creepy in here. Are there any spiders in here?" Rubble asked scared.

"I don't think so but let's keep looking for Alex." Ryder said. After a minute of sniffing Chase found Alex tied to a chair and gagged.

"Guys I found him." He whispered to the others. As the others arrive they find Chase untying the ropes and Ryder took the gag off.

"Thanks Paw Patrol." Alex said relieved to be free.

"You're welcome Alex. Now can you tell us what happened this morning?" Ryder asked.

"Sure. So my grandpa told me to go get dressed this morning when I woke up this morning and when I was about to leave my room after getting dressed someone came up behind me and gagged me and blindfolded me and when they dropped me off here they took off the blindfold but kept the gag on. Then they tied me to the chair and left." Alex explained.

"Hmm, I wonder why they took off the blindfold. Did you see who your kidnappers were?" Chase asked.

"No they were wearing all black and masks over their faces. But it did look like there was a human and a dog." Alex answered.

"Okay thanks. Now let's get you to your grandpa." Ryder said.

"Yay thanks Ryder, pups." Alex said but before they could go Rocky thought of something.

"Hey, what about the money, where do we put it?"

"I don't know they left so they couldn't collect it. Maybe we should take

it with us and give it back to Mr. Porter." Ryder said as they left and went back to Adventure Bay. When they got there they saw Mr. Porter serving some customers outside.

"Hey, Mr. Porter, look who we found." Ryder said getting his attention.

"Alex." He said happily. "Thank you Ryder and pups for finding him."

"You're welcome. Whenever you need us, just yelp for help. Also here is the money. The kidnappers left before we got there and so we decided to bring the money back." Ryder said handing him the money.

"Thank you Ryder and I will. Bye."

"Bye." The pups and Ryder said together. When they got back to the Lookout they were ready to relax. Later that night after eating dinner and watching a movie it was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight pups."

"Goodnight Ryder." The next morning after Chase woke up he decided to wake the pups up individually and not with his megaphone. After waking the pups one by one he finally reached Skye's puphouse.

"It's time to get up Skye." Chase said. But after thirty seconds with no answer Chase decided to try again. "Skye, it is time to wake up you'll miss breakfast." After he got nothing from the puphouse not even a stir he decided to open it up and check to see what was wrong. After he opened it all he saw was an empty pup house. Confused he looked in the Lookout to see if she was there. After not seeing her he checked her puphouse to see if there were any clues. When he got there he saw a note in it. Taking it out, he read the note. After he read it he ran in the Lookout and up to the hanger and saw Ryder about to head down to get the pups their breakfast.

"Ryder, Ryder." Chase said panting and out of breath.

"What is it pup?"

"Skye's been pupnapped." Chase said out of breath.

Wow that was a lot. They find Alex but don't pay the ransom because the kidnappers weren't there and then Skye gets pupnapped and the ransom gets doubled. Find out next time to see what will happen to Skye.

–Amelia154


	3. Investigation & Rescue?

Chapter 3: Investigation & Rescue?

"What makes you so sure that she has been pupnapped?" Ryder asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"From this note they left. Here read it."

"_For not meeting my demands the ransom has been doubled. By the way thanks for the certain pup. I know you were wondering who it was._" Ryder read. "Oh no this is bad. Not only do we have to find and rescue Skye, but now we have to find two thousand dollars."

"I know we have to do something." Chase said worriedly.

"We will." Ryder said pulling out his puppad and pressing the call all button to call the pups. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout."

In an unknown place Skye wakes up and finds herself tied to a chair. Starting to get scared she tries to call for help but her puptag was missing. After trying to wiggle her way out of the ropes she eventually gave up. Then a couple minutes later the door opens and in comes a person dressed in all black and wearing a mask.

"Ah good you are awake." The person said.

"Where are we and who are you?" Skye asked a little upset.

"Why should I tell you? You are my prisoner and your friends won't find you." The figure snickered.

"I wouldn't count on it. My friends will find me. And when they do my fiancé will make sure you won't come out a free person."

"Ah how cute. A dog will come and rescue the damsel in distress." He teased causing a low growl to come out of Skye but quiet enough that he couldn't hear. Then he left leaving her alone in the room.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have a big problem. Skye was pupnapped last night by the same people who kidnapped Alex but this time since they didn't collect the money last time the ransom has been doubled to two thousand now." Ryder explained with everyone but Chase since he knew already gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Rubble asked.

"We are going to find Skye, but we need to find two thousand dollars first." Ryder said to them. "For this mission I will need Chase, I need you to sniff the note and find their trace after we find the money we need, and Marshall, I need you to give Skye a checkup when we find her in case she is hurt."

"Chase is on the case."

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue."

"Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said sliding down the pole.

After a couple minutes the two pups and Ryder arrived at City Hall to tell Mayor Goodway the situation.

"Of course, anything to help save Skye." The cheerful mayor said turning towards City Hall to get the money. Soon after that she returned with the money and Ryder thanking her and then heading to find Skye. After arriving at the Lookout Ryder took out the note and Chase sniffed it then put his nose to the ground around Skye's puphouse and then got a trace.

"Got it. They went this way." Chase said jumping into his truck and driving away from the Lookout with the other two following behind him. After a couple minutes of driving Chase stops to sniff around again then they started driving towards the woods in a different direction than where the shack where they found Alex in last time was.

Lonely, dark, and creepy was what Skye was thinking about the room she was in. After a couple minutes of sitting alone in the dark the door starts to open and Skye at first thought that it was the person again but this time it was a pup. Since it was dark she couldn't see very well but she thought it was a certain pup coming to rescue her.

"Chase is that you?" She asked.

"Nope guess again." A voice she knew very well said which caused her to get nervous and upset.

"How did you find me, Jacob?" She asked with a hint of hurt and anger in her voice.

"What? Can't I find my girlfriend when I want to?" Jacob said.

"I am not your girlfriend anymore. We haven't seen each much less talked to each other in years. Not since you broke up with me for that Sarah pup. Beside I am engaged so I will never love you like I used to." Skye said angrily.

"Hey she was pretty. And I am sure you will love me again maybe even dump that other pup whoever he is." Jacob said.

"One, she wasn't that pretty. I was prettier. Two, I will Never love you again, and three, he is Chase from the Paw Patrol and he will be very upset when he finds us."

"Well we will see about that." Jacob said walking away out of the room.

"What do you mean by that? Jacob." Skye yelled. "Please hurry Chase. I don't want to be here any longer. Wherever I am anyway." She whispered to herself hoping it would help.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Chase was still trying to find Skye not knowing that Ryder and Marshall were falling behind. Finally after a few minutes of driving Chase stopped and started sniffing around which allowed the other two to catch up.

"Chase, you need to slow down. I know you want to find Skye but we need to do it as a team." Ryder told him.

"I know but she could be in danger or hurt really bad." Chase said still trying to find which way they went.

"Chase. We know but I am sure she is fine. You just need to calm down because you freaking out isn't helping you find their scent now is it." Marshall said.

"I guess not. I am just worried because…" Chase started with Marshall interrupting him.

"I know. Now, how about trying to find that scent."

"Okay I will try." Pretty soon he found the scent again and they were off. After a couple more minutes they found what appeared to be an old warehouse.

"This is it. The trail leads up to the door." Chase said jumping out of his cruiser with Marshall and Ryder doing the same thing. Deciding to keep hidden to make a plan they hid in the bushes near the warehouse.

"Okay, so are we going to storm in or are we going to knock and hand them the money then hope they will release Skye?" Marshall asked.

"So how about we do this, Marshall, you and I will go up and knock on the door and while we are keeping them busy Chase, you will sneak in the back and free Skye, but go back out the back just in case they don't agree to their part of the ransom and don't release her. Then when you get her to your cruiser come back, but keep her there so they don't see she is free." Ryder said.

"On it." They both say at the same time. Then while Chase was sneaking on back Marshall and Ryder did their part.

(Chase's P.O.V.)

So after Ryder told us what to do I snuck around back to do my thing. Luckily I was able to sneak in and find her scent. As I was walking down the hall I heard Ryder and Marshall talking to the kidnappers. Being quiet I quickly found the room that Skye was in and slowly opened the door. As I get the door open I hear Skye say something.

"What do you want now Jacob. I already told you that I am not breaking up with Chase to go with you."

"Well that is a relief." I say hoping she will know it is me which made her gasp.

"Chase. You came." She said relieved.

"Of course. Do you think that I would let my fiancé be taken from me by this Jacob and not do anything?" I ask.

"Sorry Chase. I thought you were someone else."

"Well that is evident." I teased her. "Now let's go." I finished after untying her ropes and earning a nod from her. After we got out of the warehouse we went over to the bushes and got to my police cruiser. After that I turned to her to tell her something.

"Okay you stay here while I go take care of your kidnappers."

"But I want to go with you."

"I know you do but we can't have them see that you escaped. It's for the best. I'll try to eases in with them and hope that they don't see me joining their conversation and go from there but stay here and stay hidden. I'll be back in a little bit." I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then I went to meet up with Marshall and Ryder.

(No one's P.O.V.)

As Ryder was talking with the kidnappers Chase managed to get in with only Marshall noticing.

"Hey how did it go?" Marshall asked in a whisper.

"Good, she is by my cruiser hiding." Chase whispered back.

"Okay. So far all they have been doing is talking back and forth to each other but I can tell that he is about to get on point."

"Okay. When do I go in and arrest them?"

"After they refuse to "give" Skye back. You know?"

"Yeah. It looks like Ryder is giving them the money."

After Ryder gave them the money they refused to give Skye back as expected so Chase was given the okay to arrest them. After a few minutes the police came by and took them into custody for kidnapping a child and a Paw Patrol member. Soon after that the three headed back to their vehicles where Skye was and after she gave Chase a hug and got a pet in the head from Ryder they went back to Adventure Bay. When they got there they went to City Hall and gave Mayor Goodway the money back and thanked her for the help. When they got back to the Lookout the other pups were excited to see their friend back safe and sound. That night no unexpected events happened.

Yes, Skye was rescued and the kidnappers were sent to prison. For those who are wondering Jacob used to be Skye's boyfriend before she joined the Paw Patrol but he broke up with her. The human was Jacob's owner and he went along with the kidnapping of Skye because he was mad at her old owners for something in the past and wanted to get at them. Also in my authors note in the last chapter I accidentally put in the "ransom was doubled" part so you guys who read it got a tiny sneak peek at this chapter. Sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy babysitting all day yesterday and then my family went out last night and when I got back I fell asleep because of how late it was. Well I think that was it. Oh, thank you to aa2090 for your review. I am glad you are enjoying my story. Well, see you next chapter.

-Amelia154


	4. Planning Continues

Two weeks have passed since the kidnapping ordeal and Chase and Skye have been busy planning their wedding since then. So far they have agreed on the location and the colors, but there is still so much to do. They agreed they were going to have the ceremony at Farmer Al's farm and the reception at the Lookout and the colors to be pink and blue. On this day they are busy making and sending out invitations for the wedding. They have planned for all of Adventure Bay, their families, and a couple friends to come, and obviously their teammates. As they were making the invitations Ryder comes in to see how they are doing.

"Hey you two. How's it coming?"

"Good. We have most of them made we just need to finish the rest then they will be ready to send out." Chase said.

"Okay. Would you guys like to have a break?"

"No thanks. We want to get these done today." Skye responded.

"Okay what if I got some pups to help you?"

"Sure we could use some help and you could help if you want." Chase said.

"Okay I will go get them." Soon after that he came back with Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma since Rocky was at the junkyard looking for things that could be recycled. Soon they got all the invitations made and sent out. After the postman came to pick up the invitations Rocky came back with a lot of things that could be recycled.

"Hey guys you would not believe what I found." Rocky said as he continued to tell them all that he found. After he told them everything Skye had an idea.

"Hey Rocky, could we use some of the stuff you have and you just got to make decorations? That way we won't have to go buy very much."

"Sure. Use all that you want."

"Thanks." After looking through everything they decided to use some old paper cups and a few strings to make a string of lights then they took some tin cans and decorated it to put flowers or something in it for the centerpieces on the tables at the reception. Then they would make paper flowers and tie them onto old ribbon to make garlands to use as row decorations down the aisle. After they got the decorations out of the way they decided to stop for the day and go have fun.

A few weeks later the pups were playing outside when Ryder gets a call from the Earl of Barkingburg.

"Hello Ryder here." Ryder said but instead of the Earl answering back it was Lady.

"Hey Ryder, how are you doing?"

"Good. I'm guessing you want to talk to Chase."

"Yeah if that is okay."

Yeah let me call him up here." A minute later Chase came into view.

"Hey mom, how are you and Chloe?"

"We're good. Actually I called to tell you that we are coming to Adventure Bay later today. So I was wondering if you and Skye could pick us up."

"Sure. What time are you arriving?"

"Around three."

"Okay see you then. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." After the call ended Chase went back down to tell Skye. Soon three came around so Chase and Skye headed to the train station to meet them. When they got there the train had just came to a stop so they waited until they saw Lady and Chloe walk off.

"Hey mom and Chloe how was your trip?" Chase asked as Chloe gave him a hug.

"It was good. We are glad to be here though. So how has planning been going?" Lady asked giving both of them a hug.

"It has been going well. We got the invitations sent out, the decorations are being made. We planned on using some stuff from Rocky's truck to make the decorations and we only have to finish the centerpieces and flower garlands. We also have the venue picked out, the colors, and where the reception is going to be held." Skye said.

"Wow so you have gotten a lot done. Have you picked out the outfits for your bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Lady asked.

"Yes they have been ordered and are going to arrive either tomorrow or Saturday." Chase answered as they were walking to the Lookout.

"Okay and sorry to be bothering you guys about all of this but I want to make sure you have everything ready and if I need to help you with anything." Lady said.

"It's okay I am sure we need the help." Skye said.

"Okay and have you figured out what you guys are going to wear?"

"Well, my mom is handling my dress and we were going to see how his suit was going tomorrow. Right now if you want we are going to Mr. Porter's to try out cake flavors." Skye said.

"Sure, let's just head to the Lookout and unload our stuff and we can go."

"Okay. Do you want to come as well Chloe?" Chase asked.

"No thank you I want to stay and play with the pups. If that is okay?" Chloe asked.

"Of course you can do what you want here. We are not making you do anything. Except of course come to the wedding." Chase said with a little tease at the end.

"Of course, I would never miss it." Chloe responded as they reached the Lookout driveway.

"Well, here we are." Skye said.

"Wow it is bigger than I thought. Are you sure there is enough room for us?" Lady asked.

"Yeah, Ryder is planning on building more rooms for when if we have any pups and if the others find anyone." Chase said as the others came to say hi.

"Hi Chloe, Hi Lady, how was your trip?" The pups asked.

"It was good we were about to head over to Mr. Porter's while Chloe stayed here and played with you guys." Lady said.

"Yeah, is that okay with you guys?" Chloe asked the pups.

"Yeah it is totally okay. We enjoy playing with other pups." Marshall said.

"Yay." An hour later Chase, Skye, and Lady came back having decided to do strawberry vanilla. When they got back they saw the pups in the Lookout playing pup pup boogie. It was Chloe vs. Zuma right now and it was the championship match, so whoever one this one it all. They were neck to neck towards the end of the song, but when the song ended it showed Chloe won by a point.

"Good job Chloe. You weally know how to boogie." Zuma said shaking her paw.

"Thanks. Hey you guys how did it go?" Chloe asked Lady, Chase, and Skye.

"It went well, we decided on strawberry vanilla. And great match you two it was really good." Chase said.

"Thanks." That night after Lady and Chloe got settled in they had dinner and then went to bed with them sleeping in the t.v. room and the other pups as usual slept in their puphouse.

Well, so this was more of the planning chapter but I wanted to add in Chase's family arriving to help and stay till the wedding. I believe that next chapter will be the wedding so we are reaching the end of this story. Well see you next chapter. By the way I will most likely not update tomorrow I will probably be busy all day. See you next time.

-Amelia154


	5. The Wedding

Chapter 5: The wedding

Today is the day that Chase and Skye get married. Skye and her bridesmaids are at Katie's getting ready while Chase and his groomsmen are at the Lookout. At Katie's the girls were getting a bath while Skye was sitting in one of the chairs waiting to take her bath last. While she was sitting there her mom saw her sitting there so she went there to talk to Skye.

"Hey, Skye are you ready to get married today?"

"Yeah, I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

"I can tell. I still can't believe that my little girl is getting married." Stephanie said starting to tear up a little.

"Oh, mom, please don't cry. You'll make me cry too."

"I know it just seems like it was yesterday I brought you home from the vet after you were born and now you are getting married."

"Hey, Skye, it is time for your bath now." Katie said walking up to them. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No it's fine. Let's go." After her bath she got into her dress and then they started to head to the wedding.

At the Lookout as the boys were getting ready Ryder walked over to Chase who was getting his suit on.

"Hey, Chase, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just have to put my suit on then I will be ready."

"Okay do you want to wear your puptag or your bowtie puptag?"

"I guess my bowtie one."

"Okay here you go." Ryder said putting it on.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Have you guys figured out where you are going to go on your honeymoon?"

"Well, I have wanted it to be a surprise, but we have discussed a couple places like Hawaii or Florida but other than that she has let me plan it and she is willing to wait to be surprised."

"Okay, are you leaving right after the reception or stay a little bit and then leave?"

"Well, our plane leaves at six so since the wedding is at two and the reception is at three that gives us a couple hours to thank everybody and head off."

"Okay well, we should be going to the ceremony now."

"Okay let's go."

At the Farmer Al's field where the ceremony is being held people started arriving and while they were getting their seats they admired the decorations which were set up the way Chase and Skye wanted it. As they were filling in Ryder and Chase were standing next to the stage waiting to hear the music start. Soon it reached two o'clock and once it struck two the music started playing as Skye's bridesmaids and flower girl were walking down the aisle. As 1000 years by Christina Perri played, Stephanie then Joy then Skye's three best friends Alyssa, Whitney, and Everest started walking down the aisle one by one with the other Paw Patrol boys and Matthew right next to each of them. Right behind them was Precious' owner who had agreed to be Skye's flower girl when Skye asked walked down. As they got on the stage steps Ryder and Chase walked up onto the stage with Chase preparing for Skye to walk down next. After the bridesmaids and groomsmen got into place the music started up again. As A Love Story by Tailor Swift played Skye walked down with her father John walking down with her preparing to give her away. When they reached the end of the aisle they stood there with Chase in front of them waiting till the music stopped. When the song ended Ryder spoke up.

"Who gives this girl to this man?"

"Her mother and I." John said handing Skye over to Chase. When they got to the top of the stage Ryder continued speaking.

"Thank you all coming to the first ever Paw Patrol wedding. Many of you have seen these two pups working together to help anyone in need. Now as we continue Chase, do you have anything to say?"

"I do. Skye when I first saw you I couldn't help but watch you a lot of the time we were playing together and when you would go out and help anyone when needed I knew that you were the right one for me. So all that we went through these past months with rescuing Alex and then you being taken we stayed together and even though Jacob tried to get you to go back to him you stayed with me. So I wanted to tell you that I love you and I will always be with you." Chase said with Skye wanting to hug him but decided to wait.

"Skye, do you have anything to say?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, I do. Chase most of my words will end up with me crying tears of joy so bear with me as I do." Skye started with everyone laughing a little. "Chase when we worked together and played together I couldn't help but smile every time you cared about me especially the time when Jacob kidnapped me and you were so concerned where I was that you could hardly think straight but you ended up finding me after you got encouraged by Ryder and Marshall that you saved me from having to be forced to go back to Jacob which I wouldn't have wanted anyway but what I am trying to say is that I love you and I always will." Skye said.

"I love you too." Chase said as Mayor Goodway walked forward.

"By the power that is vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. Chase, you may kiss your bride." She finished as Chase and Skye step towards each other and shared their first kiss with everyone cheering and of course happy for them. After that everyone went to the Lookout for the reception as Chase and Skye waited till everyone got there to make their entrance. When they got to the Lookout everyone cheered when they entered. After the cheering Chase and Skye walked around thanking everyone and then cut the cake. After about an hour of celebrating and thanking everybody, Chase and Skye headed out for their honeymoon in Florida. After the wedding Skye's family stayed to help clean up while Lady and Chloe had to head back to Barkingburg. And during the reception Zuma had gotten together with Alyssa, Marshall and Everest also got together with them confessing their love during the reception when they got to have a couple minutes alone together, and Whitney and Rubble got to know each other a lot more.

The End.

Well that is the final chapter of A Paw Patrol Wedding. The songs that I put in for the wedding are great songs they are very nice wedding songs that I have heard. I put in the authors of the songs so if you want to look them up you can. So for those of you that are wondering Lady and Chloe were there at the wedding they just didn't necessarily have a part in the ceremony. And also Whitney and Alyssa are a couple more of my oc's. I put them in there as Skye's best friends and also put them with Zuma and Rubble. Stay tuned to find the next installment of my series. All of my stories will be back to back with each other so they will have the same storyline. Well, I will see you next time.

-Amelia154


End file.
